


Quarantine Roomies

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Dean Winchester Has a Cat Allergy, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Quarantine, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Part 1 is nice for context(Dean trying to ask Cas to quarantine together), but this piece works by itself. (more on that in the top note)Cas and Dean roomie together while they have to go in quarantine to wait out the pandemic (written during COVID-19) outbreak. They're friends. But maybe Dean misread Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Cloverhighfive's Destiel fluff, Cloverhighfive's entire list of Destiel stories





	Quarantine Roomies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiberAmans214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/gifts).

> I read my friends' [Be Mine, this Quarantine](https://misha-moose-dean-burger-lover.tumblr.com/post/613564073957867520/be-mine-this-quarantine) and I was inspired to write a follow-up fic. I use in my fic details she wrote in hers. Go on and read her part (1.6k), and if you're in luck, she got around to making it a multichapter fic (still a project as I publish this).
> 
> This fic here is also [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/613875206185009152/be-mine-this-quarantine-part-2-roomies).
> 
> Edit: For those who read this early on, I had given it the same title and added "part 2" but the author kindly asked me to change my title because her fic will be multichaptered and it will be part 2, 3, 4... so to avoid confusion, I gladly changed the title. Communication is always key, peeps! <3

And so Dean had moved in with Cas for the quarantine.  
  
Cas had a second room with a futon, which he had made into a bed for Dean.  
“So here’s the room I have for you,” said Cas. “It’s not much, but…”  
Dean was just trying to breathe. He was here. In Cas’ apartment. He was going to sleep in the room right next to Cas’.  
“Do you think it’ll do?”, asked Cas.  
The bed could have been nailed to the wall vertically, Dean wouldn’t have cared. “It’s perfect, Cas. Thanks.”  
“OK then. Um, I cleared two drawers in the chest of drawers there – don’t try to open the other drawers, they’re gonna explode – and, um, the closet is pretty empty except some boxes.”  
“OK. Cool.”  
Dean and Cas looked at the room in silence.  
“Oh,” said Cas, “do you think you need a nightstand?”  
“What?”  
Cas didn’t wait for Dean to actually answer. He rummaged in the closet and produced a box that was high enough and big enough to serve as a nightstand. He turned to Dean and smiled. “All set!”  
_Fuck_. That smile. Dean was _fucked_.  
Cas shuffled on his feet, inching towards the door. “So, um, I’ll let you unpack your stuff.”  
“Oh, you can stay.”  
Cas sat on the futon with a smile. “Did you bring a lot?”  
Dean just wanted to sit next to Cas and hug him and kiss him, but he had to keep face. “Just what I need. You have a washing machine?”  
“In the basement.”  
“Alright.”  
Dean unpacked his bags and felt Cas’ eyes on him the whole time. Cas would even comment on the shirts Dean brought, pointing out that this or that shirt was a favourite of Dean’s or himself. For some reason, it made Dean happy. And Cas seemed happy too. It was a bit weird how he felt happy just unpacking and talking. Dean tried not to read too much into it.  
  
After, they’d gone grocery shopping, because Cas said Dean was the better cook so he should be there to choose what to buy. Cas declared he had quite the sweet tooth, and Dean promptly added a few cake box mixes to the cart.  
“That’s gonna be a lot of cakes though, Dean.”  
Dean winked. “Did you know you can make cookies out of cake mixes?”  
Cas’ eyes widened. “Funfetti cookies?”  
Dean smirked. “Any mix.”  
Dean smiled fondly as he watched Cas carefully choose three more boxes, two of which were funfetti. Dean added some multicolor nonpareils to the cart. “More fun for the funfetti.” Cas smiled wide. Dean wondered if he was completely red now.  
  
Dinner was frozen pizza, since Dean declared that coming back from groceries nobody wants to cook. But he baked a batch of funfetti cookies nonetheless, which they ate on the couch, watching a Mission: Impossible movie. Actually, Dean had two cookies, and Cas just kept on eating them slowly. At one point, Dean had to tell Cas to slow down. “Come on, buddy. You’ll be sick.” Cas had looked sadly at the cookies plate. “They’re just so good.” He’d taken another cookie very slowly, his eyes on Dean, as if he was worried he’d stop him.  
Dean just shook his head. “Hey, don’t come crying to me when you get a tummy ache.”  
“OK,” Cas said, shoving the cookie in his mouth.  
_Fuck_. Dean was so _fucked_. How will he last a whole quarantine with this adorable fucker without completely losing his mind?  
Cas got up. “I’m getting milk. Want milk?”  
“Nah I’m good.”  
He watched Cas go to the kitchen – hgnnn that ass – and then heard him shout back “Hey I’m not sleepy at all.”  
Dean shouted, “No shit.”  
“We could watch another movie.”  
“Alright.”  
Cas came back, took a big gulp standing in front of the couch, licked his lips – yeah, Dean was soooo fucked – set his glass on the coffee table, and flopped down next to Dean. And, Dean noticed, he was… quite closer this time. But Cas looked like nothing special was going on. So Dean started another movie.  
  
When the movie was done, Dean looked at Cas. “You still seem wide awake. That was a lot of cookies.”  
“No, it’s just my weird sleeping schedule.”  
“If you say so. I think I’m gonna head to bed though.”  
“Yeah me too. I’m gonna read a bit.”  
  
Dean knew he couldn’t sleep though. He was thinking about the afternoon, unpacking his things with Cas sitting on the bed and chatting him up, and going grocery shopping, how fun it was – how can it be fun? But it was. And then talking about their teachers over dinner, and then Cas’ face lighting up when the cookies were done and how he almost burnt his mouth trying to eat one right away… His head was dizzy with Cas smiling, and all the faces he made, and how painfully adorable he always was, on top of being goddamn hot, on top of being so easy to be with.  
  
Dean had left his door slightly open, closed enough so it looks like he has his privacy, but open enough so he can see if Cas walks around in the night, hopefully in his underwear. OH GOD. Why had Dean have to think about _that_?  
  
And so Dean was fixating a bit too much on the soft light reflecting in the hallway from Cas’ room – who, it seems, had left his door slightly open too – and his ears were picking up the sound of ruffling sheets as Cas changed positions to read, the page sliding against the other page as he turned it, the occasional hm or sigh in reaction to what he was reading.  
  
Dean felt a bit of air blow on his nose. It took him a few moments to realize it was morning and that he had dozed off to sleep – at what hour he had no idea, but he hadn’t seen Cas’ light turned off. He felt a bit of cool air again. He took a deep breath. He heard purr.  
Dean’s eyes shot open. The cat! He’d forgotten the cat!  
The cat was purring louder.  
“Hey buddy,” Dean whispered.  
The cat yawned and blinked. It purred some more.  
Dean realized his nose wasn’t itching. His eyes weren’t on fire. What? He was allergic to cats, he’d even brought medicine for an army – and forgotten to take any.  
“How come I’m not allergic to you?”  
Purr, purr.  
  
Dean took his time to wake up, even petted the cat on his head, which granted him more purring, which almost put Dean back to sleep. Eventually, he got up and just pulled on a pair of jeans, walking in the kitchen barefoot, no shirt on. He started to prepare some coffee.  
  
Dean heard Cas in his room make waking grunts as he stretched. He heard Cas say “Hey Jack, you sleep well?” Damn, Dean could hear the cat purr from the kitchen. He heard Cas again, “Come on, let’s see if Dean is up.” Suddenly, Dean regretted not putting on a shirt. He felt very self-conscious. He didn’t have time to dwell on that for long: there was a loud clang behind him and a “OUCH SHIT”. He turned to see Cas wincing, holding a foot. A chair was on the floor.  
“You alright?”  
Cas breathed in sharply. “Yeah, yeah. Just banged into the chair.”  
“How did you do that?”, Dean said, and he saw Cas’ eyes glance over his chest and look away.  
“I dunno, clumsy I guess,” Cas said, as he picked up the chair and sat on it, rubbing his shin and his foot, looking pointedly down.  
Dean was in shock. Did Cas just check him out? He suddenly felt very naked. But going to put a shirt on now would seem too weird. Better play it cool. “I got coffee going.”  
“Thanks.”  
Dean walked around the table to Cas. “You’ll be alright?”  
Cas showed his leg. “Yeah. My ego’s probably more bruised.”  
“Alright.” Dean sat on the chair on the side, turning it slightly to face Cas.  
They both looked at Cas’ leg, while Cas was moving his foot to check what hurt and what was OK.  
The coffee was dripping in the background.  
  
“Cas, by the way… and this is weird… I think I’m not allergic to your cat.”  
“Jack? He’s hypoallergenic.”  
“But he’s got hair. He’s even quite fluffy.”  
“Still hypoallergenic.”  
“Uh. Nice. I don’t have to take meds then. Cool. Talk about a coincidence, you having an allergy-free cat.”  
Cas seemed to think about something. “I knew you were allergic.”  
“What?”  
Cas looked down. “When I got Jack. I knew. That’s why I went for this type of cat.”  
“What? Wait. You already had a cat when I met you. You got a new cat?”  
“No, it's the same cat.” Cas bit on his lip. “Actually, I got him two weeks after I saw you.”  
Dean’s heart was racing, but mostly he was confused. What was Cas saying? “I don’t follow. This cat is clearly older than we’ve been friends.”  
Cas looked at his hands. “I saw you before you saw me.”  
“What? When?”  
“Last year. You were arguing with someone about their cat. And I’d just moved in, and I wanted a cat. I thought if one day I’m lucky, maybe this guy will come to my place, you know, be my friend, and I don’t want to kill him, so, I got a hypoallergenic cat.”  
“Last _year_.”  
“Yeah.”  
Dean thought he was dreaming or something. Did Cas just tell him he had a crush on him since last _year_? No. He said ‘friend’. He couldn’t help but repeat what Cas had said. “You got that cat because of me, last year.”  
“Yeah.”  
Dean was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. Could it be… ? No. But… ?  
Cas glanced at Dean, who wasn’t moving, or, seemingly, even breathing. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.” Cas got up and went to his room. He closed the door.  
Dean listened to the coffee as it finished dripping, his gaze focused on Cas’ bedroom door. He tried to wrap his head around… all of it. The cat. The easy friendship. Cas texting him good morning every day. Him sending Cas stupid pics of his breakfast like it’s important. The long nights chatting. Cas asking him to come spend quarantine with him. And Cas so happy every time he got to stick around with him. _Oh_.  
  
Dean got up. He knocked lightly on Cas’ door. “Cas.”  
Cas’ voice came muffled. “No Dean it’s fine. I’m sorry I brought it up.”  
Dean insisted. “Cas, can I come in? Come on.”  
It took a moment before he heard a feeble “OK”.  
  
Dean opened the door. Cas was sitting on his bed, his arms around his legs, his head between his knees.  
Dean sat by Cas on the side of the bed. “Hey. I’m glad you told me.”  
Cas didn’t move. “Why? It’s all gonna be awkward, now.”  
Dean sat closer. “Cas, look at me.”  
Cas lifted his head. There were tears on his cheeks.  
Dean felt his heart sink and his breath catch in his throat. “Cas, oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
Cas’ big, blue eyes were perplex. “Why?”  
“Because I’m stupid.” And as he said that, Dean took Cas’ face gently in his hands, and kissed him softly.  
Cas said, “Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” Dean said, as he kissed him again.  
Cas let go of his legs and passed his arms around Dean.  
The feel of Cas’ hands on his bare skin sent electricity through Dean. He kissed Cas harder, who kissed him back with impatience.  
Moments later, they came for air.  
Dean started laughing, Cas started laughing too.  
Dean said, “I’m glad we cleared that up on the first day. This is gonna make the quarantine so much better.”  
Cas looked at Dean with the biggest smile and kissed him. “So much.”  
  
In Stanford, Sam almost walked into a pole when he got a pic from his brother: Dean was all smiles, an arm around Cas, who was laughing, nudged in Dean’s neck. Of course, there was no text.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of recipes for making cookies out of cake mix boxes, but here's the one I use (the idea being you'll add less liquids to the mix than if you made it into a cake):  
1 box cake mix (US 15.25oz/432g – CAN 515g)  
(yes it’s fine with the 515g don’t change anything)  
2 eggs  
1/3 cup oil (80ml)
> 
> 1 tablespoon balls – 350 °F – 9-11 mins  
Yes, balls. They'll flatten as they bake :) (leave room for spreadage!)  
Let cool on silpat (silicon mat) (or parchment paper) before moving to a cooling rack.  
Will stay chewy.
> 
> Tag/msg me on Tumblr if you make those! :D
> 
> **
> 
> This fic is also [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/613875206185009152/be-mine-this-quarantine-part-2-roomies).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!


End file.
